


Finding Family Through the Cats

by MyNameIsLost



Series: Haikyuu!! Trans Weel 2021 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Crossing References, At each other, FTM, Found Family, Gay, Gen, HQTransWeek2021, Kai is a calm bean, Kenma is a disaster, Kuroo and Yaku are angry, M/M, Minor Swearing, Nekoma, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Kozume Kenma, Trans Male Character, he/him Kenma, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsLost/pseuds/MyNameIsLost
Summary: “Family” Kuroo Tetsuro looked at Nekoma as a family, quite frankly Kenma Kozume couldn’t possibly see it as anything other than the opposite. They’re just people, people who will probably forget about him in 5 years, people who don’t know anything about him, nothing about him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu!! Trans Weel 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138550
Kudos: 27





	Finding Family Through the Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Trans Haikyuu Week 2021: Day 5 Found Family   
> Ft. Trans FtM Kenma (he/him)

“Family” Kuroo Tetsuro looked at Nekoma as a family, quite frankly Kenma Kozume couldn’t possibly see it as anything other than the opposite. They’re just people, people who will probably forget about him in 5 years, people who don’t know anything about him, nothing about him. 

Kenma walked down to Kuroo’s house, going into his room, falling onto the bean bag that the captain left for him. The middle blocker walked in going to the desk, “Hey Kenma.” 

“Hey Kuro.” They both said in a monotone voice, like they’ve done that before, almost like they’ve been doing it for the past 10 years. 

The rooster head started reading a book as Kenma continued to play on his Switch, “Do you need anything or did you just want to hang out?” 

“Why do you want me to leave or something?” The setter sat up slightly. 

Kuroo looked back at him, “No I want you to be here, but just to let you know that Yaku and Kai are coming over soon.” 

Kenma sat back down, “I don’t mind, unless you do.” 

The middle blocker shrugged, “As long as you’re fine with staying.” 

“I like hanging out with Kai.” 

“See you’re making friends already, I told you this would be fine.” 

Kenma rolled his eyes, “Kuro, I’m in my 2nd year of highschool, I don’t need you to help me make friends anymore.” 

Kuroo chuckled, “I know kitten, but I can still be happy when you're making friends.” The captain stood up, scruffing up Kenma’s hair slightly. Leaving the room, coming back up with the other 3rd years of Nekoma. 

Kai smiled, “Hello Kenma.” 

Yaku waved, “Sup’ Kenma.” 

The setter looked up, waving back at them, “Hey.” 

Kuroo sat at the edge of the bed, as Yaku sat on the bed. As Kai went to sit on the floor near Kenma, as he pulled out his own game device. The libero and middle blocker started beefing it out, both the setter and spiker gave a slight glare concidering how stupid the argument was.

“Kart or Animal Crossing?” Kenma asked Kai automatically, knowing what he ment. 

“Let’s do Mario Kart.” Kenma popped out the current game card putting in the other. 

Kuroo and Yaku continued to argue over nothing, as the others drowned them out. Ultimately getting through 2 prix, Kenma won 6 of the races Kai sliding in 2 wins. Before they had a chance to start a 3rd round, the setter’s phone went berserk. 

“What’s that alarm for?” Yaku questioned, knowing that Kenma had 80 other alarms for any other occasion. 

Kenma gave a slight blank stare, turning to Kuroo, “I told you to label your alarms,” The captain complained, “T shot.” 

“I did label them, they all have different sounds, I just forgot the sounds.” The setter responded, standing up to go to the bathroom, walking back in, sitting in the same spot. 

“Did you do it?” Kuroo stared at him.

“Yeah.” Kenma responded, sitting back into the bean bag. 

“Testosterone?” Kai smiled looking up at the 2nd year. 

The setter nodded, “Without it I sound like a 6 year old toddler on helium.” 

Kuroo smirked, “Remember when we were kids, you never talked because you thought I didn’t like your voice?” 

Kenma moaned, throwing a plush at him, “You act like you were always talking when we first met.” 

Yaku huffed, “I couldn’t possibly think of anytime where Kuroo could ever shut his mouth.” 

“He wouldn’t say one word for a year after we met.” 

Kuroo fell onto the floor, “Oh I’m sorry my brain’s broken.” 

“Meditation is a great way to reset and recollect.” Kai pointed out. 

Yaku clapped, “We get it, you live in a meditation studio and shower in a waterfall.”

Everyone in the room bursted into laughter, “I was raised to control my anger and not to release it into the world.” 

“My parents just screamed at each other, so you had to just scream at each other for anybody to listen.” Kuroo made an interesting face, a mixture of slight disgust and confusion. 

“And that’s why your hair is weird, you spent so much time covering your ears with a pillow that your hair got used to it.” The setter made the underhand comment. 

“Haha very funny Kenma, at least I don’t need someone to shout at me to not do dumb shit during bractice.” Kuroo stuck out his tongue, moving closer to his setter to watch him play. 

“Did you bring your switch Yaku?” Kai pondered, looking over at him. 

The libero looked through his bag, pulling out a portable game with red controllers, “Yes I did.” 

Kuroo stood up, grabbing another one with gray controllers, “Let’s go to Kenma’s island.” 

All 4 of the boys sat on the floor exploring Kenma’s 5 star island, “You should be happy we’re here Kuroo’s looks like shit.” Yaku smirked. 

“Ok whatever, at least I’m not drowning in debt.” They started going back at each other, this time while playing. 

“I see why it’s 5 stars, you did good Kenma.” Kai complemented. 

The setter looked genuinely happy from the statement, “Thanks, I like your garden, the cherry blossoms were a nice touch. Here I have some extra loot.” 

“Thank you, I have some extra NookMile tickets. Do you want it?” Kai dropped the tickets onto the floor.

“Cool let’s go look for Stitches.” Kenma left with Kai to go villiger hunting. 

“Stitches is pretty rare.” 

“Where's the fun if there isn’t a little challenge.” 

Even though there was arguing, even though it was chaotic, and even though the others wouldn’t have known him inside and out, Kenma Kozume finally understood what Kuroo ment. Nekoma is his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually played AC so sorry if anything's wrong   
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
